Das Amulett der Macht
by SkaraClayne
Summary: Nazgwen, eine eher ungewöhnliche Elbin, setzt alles daran, Mittelerde mit Hilfe eines seltsanen Amuletts Saurons Rache spüren zu lassen. Das gestaltet sich jedoch schwierig, als ihr König Elessar und Legolas in die Quere kommen...
1. Kapitel 1

**_Eins vorweg - _**_Ich habe diese Geschichte in ähnlicher Form schon einmal online gestellt. Irgendwann ist mir aber die Lust am Weiterschreiben vergangen, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass mit beim Nochmal-Durchlesen vieles schlecht geschrieben oder schlicht überflüssig vorkam. Hier also die überarbeitete Fassung. Von der alten Fassung waren 15 oder 16 Kapitel online, jetzt sind es erst einmal fünf. Aber weitere werden folgen, ich bin mitten im Überarbeiten.  
Reviews freuen mich sehr und bestärken mich natürlich auch im Schneller-Updaten! ;)_

_**Inhalt - **Nazgwen, eine eher ungewöhnliche Elbin, setzt alles daran, Saurons alte Macht wieder aufzubauen und Mittelerde mit Hilfe eines seltsanen Amuletts seine Rache spüren zu lassen. Die Suche gestaltet sich allerdings unerwartet schwierig, als ihr der König von Gondor und sein Freund Legolas in die Quere kommen..._

_**Disclaimer - ** Überraschung...! Mir gehört weder der Schauplatz, noch die meisten Personen außer Nazgwen und diversen Orks. Das gilt überraschenderweise für alle Kapitel, so dass ich nicht ständig viel Gelaber vorwegposten muss. :)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Zwanzig Jahre Frieden hatten das leblose Land nicht verändern können. Zwanzig Jahre Frieden waren ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein einer jahrtausendelangen Zerstörung durch Sauron, den Dunklen Herrscher.

Zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Sturz war seine Gegenwart immer noch zu spüren. Nicht deutlich, aber die Pflanzen spürten es und die Steine konnten nicht vergessen, dass rohe, eisenbeschlagene Stiefel eine Ewigkeit lang auf ihnen marschiert waren.

Mordor war von Vulkanausbrüchen und Erdbeben geformt, in den unruhigen Zeiten im ersten Zeitalter, als Morgoth, der Höchste der göttlichen Valar und der einzige, der die Pläne von Eru, dem Einen, jemals verriet, Mittelerde verwüstete. Als Sauron Mordor zum ersten Mal als seinen Sitz auserkor, hatte die tobende Erde sich längst beruhigt und der Orodruin war der letzte Vulkan gewesen, der von Zeit zu Zeit Feuer spuckte. Hier schmiedete Sauron den Mächtigsten aller Ringe, den Einen Ring, in dem er große Teile seiner Macht verschloss, um die restlichen Ringe zu beherrschen.

Doch Sauron war vernichtet worden, gefangen genommen von mächtigen Menschenkönigen, und hatte dem letzten König von Númenor das Verderben eingeflüstert. Númenor, oder Westernis, wie die Insel später von Menschen genannt wurde, wurde zerstört, aber Sauron entkam und kehrte zurück nach Mordor. Als das Zweite Zeitalter endete, bezwangen ihn die Entkommenen von Westernis und die Elben; er verlor den Einen Ring an Isildur, Elendils Sohn, und sein Geist musste fliehen.

Abermals kehrte Sauron zurück, sammelte Orks und Menschen um sich und suchte den Einen Ring. Es gelang ihm nicht. Ein kleiner Hobbit vereitelte alle seine Pläne. Sauron war vernichtet worden.

Dennoch blieb Mordor leer und kahl. Der Orodruin verstummte, verlassen von Saurons Macht. Die Sieger, die Menschen von Gondor und Rohan, hofften auf die Erholung von Mordor, aber ihre Hoffnung war vergebens.

Weder Mensch noch Elb betrat Mordor, nachdem Barad-Dûr zerstört worden war. Nur wenige Händler durchquerten Mordor auf dem Weg nach Rhûn oder Harad. Vielen kehrten nicht zurück. Manche der Glücklicheren erzählten von Feinden, die Mordor niemals verlassen hätten. Sie erzählten von versprengten Orkbanden, Trollen und verwilderten Wargherden. Aber nie wurde irgendeine der dunklen Kreaturen jemals außerhalb der Grenzen Mordors gesehen.

Der neue König von Gondor hatte andere Sorgen als den Wideraufbau von Mordor. Frieden mit Harad und Rhûn wurde geschlossen, Eriador neu besiedelt und in Ithilien eine Elbenkolonie gegründet. Mordor blieb einsam. Beinahe.

Ohne das Wissen der Menschen und Elben sammelte sich eine Horde Orks in den Trümmern von Barad-Dûr. Sie folgten dem Ruf einer Elbin.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 1**

Orks waren Dreck, Gestank und Gedränge gewöhnt, vor allem jene Veteranen, die im Ringkrieg gekämpft hatten. Kharshur war einer von ihnen. Er hatte vor Minas Tirith gewütet und dem Geisterheer entkommen können, war bei der Schlacht vor dem Morannon dabei gewesen und hatte als einer der wenigen überlebt.

Das genügte, um sich als etwas Besseres zu fühlen. Besser als die Feiglinge, die nie in einer Schlacht gekämpft hatten und nun hier in den Ruinen von Barad-Dûr mit ihren zukünftigen Heldentaten prahlten. Und besser als all die Grünschnäbel, jugendliche Orks, in den letzten Jahren von Saurons Herrschaft geboren, die glaubten, sie könnten es mit hundert Menschen aufnehmen.

Fluchend stieß Kharshur einen der Prahler beiseite. Der Ork knurrte bedrohlich, doch als er Kharshur erkannte, begnügte er sich mit einem hässlichen Fauchen und hastete davon. Kharshur war so etwas wie eine Respektperson. Er hatte mit einer Bande Veteranen in den Trümmern gewohnt, sobald die Menschen abgezogen waren, und hatte sich mit Klauen und Zähnen zum Anführer seiner Horde hochgekämpft. Siebzehn Jahre danach war der Grund aufgetaucht, weshalb es hier immer voller wurde.

Wie Nazgwen es genau gelungen war, konnte auch Kharshur sich nicht erklären. Die Elbin war auf einmal da gewesen, verdreckt, erschöpft, aber voller Autorität, und seitdem waren jeden Tag mehr und mehr Orks eingetroffen. Ein paar hatte Nazgwen sofort wieder fortgeschickt. Sie hatten weitere Horden beschafft, Wargherden gefangen und halbwegs gezähmt und sogar zwei Trolle zum Mitkommen überreden können. Die hatten allerdings nach wenigen Tagen gleich wieder ihr Leben lassen müssen, weil sie ihre Blutgier nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnten.

Ja, Nazgwen war es gelungen, eine Armee aus dem Boden zu stampfen. Zwar hätten sich die dreitausend Orks zwanzig Jahre zuvor höchstens als kleine Kompanie ansehen dürfen, aber in einer Zeit, in der es kaum mehr Orks gab, waren dreitausend eine geradezu unerhörte Menge.

Kharshur erreichte die ungefähre Mitte des Trümmerfeldes. Hier hielt sich der neunköpfige Hauptstab auf, bestehend aus den wichtigsten alteingesessenen Orks und einigen gerissenen Neuankömmlingen.

Nazgwen fiel unter ihnen nicht einmal besonders auf. Sie war kleiner als die meisten und hatte weder Reißzähne noch Klauen, dafür trug sie dieselben schwarzen schmutzigen Umhänge und Hosen wie die anderen. Nur auf eine der schweren Rüstungen hatte sich verzichtet.

„Kharshur, die Sonne ist schon längst aufgegangen, du bist zu spät", sagte Nazgwen, als sie ihn erkannte. Ihre Stimme war dunkel, aber überraschend kultiviert. Der Tonfall hätte genauso gut in eine Hofdamenversammlung gepasst.

„Verfluchte Sonne", knurrte Kharshur. „Sei froh, dass wir uns der deinetwegen überhaupt aussetzen. Die Jungs hassen das."

„_Die Jungs_ werden es überleben", entgegnete Nazgwen.

„_Das_ schon", murmelte Kharshur leise.

Nazgwen warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich ab.

Aus den Tiefen ihres Umhangs zerrte sie eine altes schäbiges Pergament hervor und breitete es auf einem flachen Felsstück aus, das früher einmal eine Zinne gewesen sein mochte.

„Da", sagte sie bestimmt und deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „Minas Morgul."

Die Orks beugten sich vor und sahen, wie Nazgwens weißer Finger nach links wanderte und ihr schwarz geräderter Fingernagel auf Minas Tirith zeigte. „Die Menschen von Minas Tirith bewachen das Morgul-Tal zwar, aber sie sind ähnlich nachlässig wie vor Jahrhunderten. Minas Tirith hat sich wieder einmal in einen geruhsamen Schlaf geflüchtet. Und Elessar stört ihn nicht."

Einer der Orks fauchte und spuckte verächtlich aus.

„Es wird uns nicht viel Mühe kosten, Minas Morgul einzunehmen."

Ein anderer Ork lachte. „Nicht, wenn die Menschen immer noch ebenso lausige Kämpfer sind wie früher!"

„Menschen ändern sich", erwiderte Nazgwen. „Aber nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Der Sieg gehört uns, wenn wir keine Übermacht gegen uns haben."

Sie schwieg und Kharshur runzelte die Stirn. Nichts, dass es besonders auffiel, da sein ganzes Gesicht ohnehin ständig faltig war. „Aber die haben wir. Die Übermacht. Gegen uns."

„Nicht in Minas Morgul", versetzte Nazgwen.

„Nicht in Minas Morgul", gab Kharshur zu, „aber danach. Der kleine König wird es merken, dass wir Morgul einen Besuch abstatten. Dann kommt er. Er hat mehr als dreitausend."

Nazgwen strich sich über ihre erstaunlich gepflegten schwarzen Haare. „Viel mehr", bestätigte sie. „Aber glücklicherweise bist du in der angenehmen Lage, einen klügeren Heerführer zu haben, als du einer wärest."

Kharshur knurrte. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Das heißt, dass der Hexenkönig etwas in Minas Morgul hinterlassen hat, von dem die Menschen nichts wissen."

„Eine Waffe?"

Nazgwen lächelte beinahe. Ihr finsteres Gesicht wurde weicher und plötzlich sah sie aus wie die Elbin, die sie war. Ihre Augen funkelten und die langen Narben, die sich auf jeder Wange von den Augenwinkeln bis zum Wangenknochen zogen, verblassten. „Vielleicht."


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 2**

Niemand bewachte gerne die Ostseite von Minas Morgul. Die halbzerstörte Straße, die vom Fuße der Festung tief nach Mordor hinein führte, lag in den Schatten der Berge. Die Schlucht, in der Minas Morgul lag, war nur wenig breiter als die Festung selbst. Jetzt noch, Jahre nach dem Sturz Saurons, hatten die Wachposten ständig das Gefühl, jemand beobachte sie von den Bergen tausend Meter über ihnen.

Heute täuschte sie diese Ahnung nicht.

Algund wandte den Blick verhalten schaudernd von den Gipfeln des Ephel Duath. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und strich sich über seinen schütternen Bart. Sein Gefährte Galdor lachte. „Erwartest du immer noch jeden Moment die Geflügelten Schatten?" spottete er.

Algund antwortete nicht. Galdor war jung und hatte die Nazgul nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Wie alle der nach dem Ringkrieg Geborenen hatte er zwar die Folgen des Krieges erlebt, aber sich nie seine wirkliche Entsetzlichkeit erfahren. Keiner der jungen Menschen konnte sich die Hoffnungslosigkeit und den Tod, die Schmerzen und die Schreie des Krieges vorstellen. So begegneten sie den Erzählungen der Älteren mit Ungläubigkeit und manche, wie Galdor, sogar mit Spott.

Algund hingegen hatte seine Freunde sterben sehen und auf den Schlachtfeldern die allgegenwärtige Furcht vor dem Tod erlebt. Das Kreischen der Nazgul hatten auch ihm die Hoffnung geraubt, aber der Weiße Zauberer hatte sie ihm zurückgegeben. Andere hatten sich vor wahnsinniger Angst in ihre eigenen Schwerter gestürzt. Algund kannte den Krieg.

Galdor stellte sich mitten auf die Straße und breitete die Arme aus. „Nazgul!" schrie er höhnisch in den nächtlichen Himmel. „Nazgul!"

Algund drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ sich auf einem Felsblock nieder. Einerseits war er froh, dass die Jüngeren in Frieden aufwachsen durften, andererseits sehnte er sich danach, Galdor und den anderen jungen Spöttern begreifbar zu machen, was die Nazgul bedeuteten.

„Nazgul!" brüllte Galdor wieder und Algund zuckte zusammen.

„Ihr seid nicht da, was? Ihr seid nur eine alte Geschichte, und trotzdem fürchten die Alten euch!"

Algund schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Zischen, ein erschrockenes Keuchen und den dumpfen Aufprall eines Körpers. Er sprang auf und fuhr herum.

Galdor lag regunglos auf der Straße. Als Algund auf ihn zurannte, sah er den Pfeil, der in Galdors Brust stak. Und er erkannte ihn. Ein Orkpfeil.

Erinnerungen an vergangene Schlachten, an verlorene Gefährten stürzten auf ihn ein. Aber Algund hatte vergessen, wie man in einer solchen Situation reagiert. Er blieb starr stehen und hörte das zweite Zischen. Er spürte die Wucht des Pfeils, als er in seine Brust eindrang. Er sah den schwarzgefiederten Schaft. Und er war nicht einmal überrascht. Der Krieg verschonte niemanden, den er jemals in seinen Klauen gehabt hatte.

Zwölf Orks kletterten die Hänge des Ephel Duath hinab. Sie verschwendeten keinen Blick an die zwei Menschenleichen, sondern hasteten auf die Festung zu. Weitere Gruppen folgten ihnen.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Nazgwen an die Zeiten, in denen eine Straße voll von kriegerischen Orks allgegenwärtig gewesen war. Nur eine Weile lang hätten die dreitausend Orks, die Minas Morgul entblößten und einnahmen, in die Zeit vor zwanzig Jahren gepasst.

Nazgwen riss sich zusammen und trieb ihren störrischen Warg an. Aus den Schatten von Mordor tauchte sie auf und ritt in die Festung ein wie die erfolgreiche Heerführerin, die sie einmal gewesen war. Sie hatte Nah-Harad erobert, die grausamen Wüsten überstanden, Umbar mobilisiert – aber darum ging es nicht, nicht jetzt.

Schon einmal war sie dabei gewesen, als Minas Morgul aus den Händen der Menschen gerissen wurde. Als Untergebene der Nazgul hatte sie geholfen, Mordor für die Rückkehr ihres Herrn vorzubereiten. Nun waren die Nazgul vernichtet, aber sie selbst lebte noch.

Die Scharen der Orks verteilten sich in der Festung, und als Nazgwen in die Haupthalle eintrat, war nur noch ihr neunköpfiger Hauptstab bei ihr.

Die Halle war düster, nur durch einen der schmalen Fensterschlitze fiel ein Streifen blasses Mondlicht hinein. Im Dämmerlicht wirkte es, als ob die dicken Säulen in die Unendlichkeit reichten. Am Ende der Halle stand ein grob aus schwarzem Gestein geschlagener Thron.

Nazgwen ließ sich darauf nieder. Ihre Haut leuchtete weiß gegen den dunklen Feld.

„Sucht hier und in den umliegenden Räumen nach einem roten Amulett", befahl sie. „Aber fasst es nur an seiner Kette an. Das Amulett selbst ist tödlich. Sucht!"

Minas Morgul war mehr eine Stadt als eine Festung. Vor langer Zeit, als sie noch Minas Ithil geheißen hatte, war sie so weiß gewesen wie ihre Schwesterstadt Minas Tirith, die damals den Namen Minas Arnor getragen hatte. Unter der Herrschaft der Nazgul jedoch verfärbten sich die Mauern dunkler, bis Minas Morgul im Mondlicht wie schwarzer Stahl schimmerte.

Vor der Haupthalle lag ein kahler, weiter Platz, dessen äußerste Spitze in der Mitte der Nacht auf den Mond zeigte. Die schützende Mauer um den Platz herum war größtenteils abgebröckelt, an der Ostseite ging es hundert Meter in die Tiefe, die Straße und das Tor nach Mordor lagen direkt darunter.

Zwei Jahrzehnte lang war die Festung leer gewesen bis auf Falken, die in den Türmen nisteten und Ratten, die in den Kerker herrschten. Jetzt huschten Schatten über die verlassenen Straßen und den zerstörten Häusern und gierten nach vergessenen Schätzen. Andere Orks standen auf den dem Westen zugerichteten Mauern und spähten Richtung Osgiliath und Minas Tirith.

Vor der Haupthalle lag ein kleiner Korridor, von dem links und rechts je vier Türen abgingen – ein Raum für jeden Nazgul und die Halle für ihren Anführer.

Hier suchten Nazgwens Vertraute nach dem tödlichen Schmuckstück. Selbst sie wandten ihren Blick unbehaglich von einer Sammlung vergifteter Morgul-Messer in einem Raum, von verschlungenen, blutverkrusteten Gegenständen in einem anderen. Die Nazgul mochten fort sein, das leise Gefühl ihrer Gegenwart nicht.

„Hier ist kein Amulett", sagte einer der Orks, als sie jeden Raum abgesucht hatten. „Nur Staub und Blut und Dreck."

Nazgwen war noch bleicher als gewöhnlich. Sie wusste, dass der Ork nicht log. Niemand log sie an. „Es muss hier sein", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß es."

„Wir haben überall gesucht!" verteidigte sich der Ork.

„Es muss hier sein!" schrie Nazgwen.

Der Ork knurrte, aber er erwiderte nichts.

„Verschwindet! Geht hinaus, raubt meinetwegen die restliche Stadt aus wie die anderen, oder freundet euch mit den Ratten an!" Nazgwens Stimme kippte beinahe und die Orks beeilten sich, die Halle zu verlassen. Kharshur blieb, und Nazgwen ließ ihn gewähren.

„Ohne das Amulett sitzen wir hier in der Falle", gestand sie müde. „Wir können Minas Morgul nicht verteidigen. Wir sind zu wenig, miserabel ausgerüstet und die jüngeren Orks haben sowieso keine Ahnung vom Krieg."

Kharshur schwieg. Er hatte nichts zu sagen, teilte aber Nazgwens Meinung, besonders die über die lächerlichen Grünschnäbel.

„Es war hier. Glaub mir, das Amulett war hier. Ich habe es damals selbst gesehen... Der Hexenmeister hat es gehabt. Jemand muss es weggenommen haben!"

Kharshur pulte mit einem gelblichen Fingernagel zwischen seinen Reißzähnen herum. „Und wer?" fragte er undeutlich.

Nazgwen lachte zornig auf. „Was fragst du mich das? Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Kharshur zuckte die Schultern und versuchte, hilfreich zu sein. „Hierher kommen keine gewöhnlichen Diebe. Keine Menschen und keine Dreckselben."

Nazgwen wies ihn nicht darauf hin, dass sie selbst eine Elbin war. Vermutlich hatte er es vergessen. Man sah es ihr sowieso nicht an.

„Elessar", murmelte Nazgwen. „Aber woher sollte er davon wissen?"

Kharshur grunzte abfällig. „Oder der Zauberer."

Nazgwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist weg. In den Westen gesegelt, zusammen mit den meisten Elben."

„Vielleicht hat er es mitgenommen?"

„Nein. Das Amulett gehört nicht in den Westen, und Mithrandir weiß das. Er könnte es vesteckt haben. Oder er hat es Elessar gegeben. Oder dessen Elbenfrau. Nein, eher Elessar. Er hat es selbst gesagt. Die Zeit der Elben ist vorbei." Nazgwen ließ sich wieder auf dem Thron nieder, dieses Mal bedrückt und überhaupt nicht beeindruckend.

„Dann müssen wir es ihm eben abnehmen", stellte Kharshur fest. Wie die meisten Orks war er ziemlich praktisch veranlagt.

„Ja, vielleicht gibt er es mir, wenn ich ihn höflich darum bitte", bestätigte Nazgwen sarkastisch. Da sich ihre Stimmlage dabei nicht änderte, fiel Kharshur ihre Ironie nicht weiter auf.

„Er wird bestimmt mitkommen, wenn seine Leute uns morgen angreifen."

„Richtig, das wäre wirklich eine einmalige Gelegenheit, mit ihm ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen."

„Also, dann schnappen wir ihn uns und ich bringe ihn zum Reden."

„Genialer Einfall. Wahrscheinlich kommt er sogar freiwillig mit."

„Na also!"

„Möglicherweise setzt er dir dann auch noch ein leckeres, bluttriefendes Essen in seiner Halle vor."

„In seiner Halle?" wiederholte Kharshur verblüfft. „Wieso denn in seiner Halle?"

Nazgwen stöhnte genervt und Kharshur begriff, dass sie nichts ernst gemeint hatte. Trotzdem war er nicht bereit, einfach so seine kluge Idee fallen zu lassen.

„Das war mein voller Ernst!" fauchte er beleidigt.

„Umso schlimmer."

Kharshur knurrte frustriert. Er hasste Nazgwens sarkastische Phasen. Meistens war sie sachlich und kühl, und genauso kühl pflegte sie jeden zu bestrafen, der ihre Zeit verschwendete. Damit konnte Kharshur gut leben, daran war er gewöhnt. Sobald sie allerdings anfing, mit ihm ein aufrichtiges Gespräch zu führen, konnte Kharshur sich denken, dass er wieder einmal ihren beißenden Sarkasmus nicht bemerkt hatte. Nazgwen hatte einmal behauptet, sie wäre nur spöttisch, wenn sie ihren Gegenüber entweder für ebenbürtig oder für unsagbar dumm hielt.

„Wir könnten uns mit einer kleinen Horde der Jungs am Weg verstecken, warten, bis die Menschen kommen, und uns dann Elessar schnappen", beharrte er trotzig.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Eine ungeübte Horde Orks ist Elessars frischen Männern schließlich hoch überlegen."

Kharshur beschloss, zu schweigen. Sollte Nazgwen sich doch alleine einen Plan überlegen.

Sie stieg langsam vom Thron herunter, als hätte sie bemerkt, dass der Herrschersitz einem brillanteren Strategen zustünde. Grübelnd durchquerte sie die Halle und sah aus einem schmalen Fensterschlitz auf die Straße in den Westen hinab. Eine halbe Wegstunde Richtung Osgiliath glitten die Felswände des Ephel Duath beiseite und überließen es zerklüfteten Gesteinsfelden, den Weg zu säumen.

Sicher könnte sich eine Truppe Orks dort verstecken und Elessar überfallen – aber das hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Sie müssen sich erst abkämpfen", murmelte Nazgwen, stieß sich vom Fenster hab und zeigte entschlossen mit einem weißen Finger auf Kharshur.

„Ich brauche zwanzig Orks. Keine altersschwachen Veteranen und keine Grünschnäbel. Zwanzig Orks wie dich."

Hätten Orks eine ausgefeilte Mimik besessen, hätte Kharshur geschmeichelt ausgesehen.

„Wir verstecken uns in den Steinfeldern, bevor Elessar kommt. Er greift Minas Morgul an und seine Männer sind erschöpft, wenn sie wieder heraus kommen. Sie rechnen nicht mehr mit einem Überfall. Dann schlagen wir zu, ich greife Elessar persönlich an. Damit haben wir sie."

Kharshur kratzte sich nachdenklich hinter seinem spitzen, ausgefransten Ohr. „Dabei gehen fast alle Jungs drauf."

„Ja. Wenn nicht sogar alle."

Er schnaufte. „Was sein muss, muss sein."

Nazgwen verbarg ihre Erleichterung. „Welch kluger Ausspruch."

Kharshur hatte keine großen Schwierigkeiten, neunzehn einigermaßen geeignete Freiwillige auszuwählen. Andere beauftragte er damit, sämtlichen Orks in der Festung einzuschärfen, ihre Haut beim Angriff so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen.

Die Ermunterung war nicht nötig.

Als Nazgwen und die zwanzig Auserwählten in der Morgendämmerung die verschlungenen Straßen von Minas Morgul hinabgingen, sahen sie in jedem narbigen, hässlichen Orkgesicht den Hass geschrieben.

Den natürlichen, angeborenen Hass auf Menschen. Menschen hatten sie besiegt, sie gejagt und vernichtet wie Vieh. Ein leichter Nieselregen begann zu fallen. An diesem nassen Morgen würden auch sie vernichten – ein letztes Mal. Es gab kein Entkommen für die Orks in Minas Morgul. Und ihr ganzer Willen war darauf ausgerichtet, auch den Menschen keines zu erlauben.

Die schweren Tore schlossen sich hinter Nazgwen. Schweigend gingen ihre zwanzig Ork mit ihr die schwarze Straße entlang.

Sie passierten den steilen Pfad, der hinauf nach Cirith Ungol führte. Vor zwanzig Jahren waren der Halbling und sein Diener hier hinauf gestiegen. So viel hatte damals von so wenig abgehangen...

Aber Nazgwen hatte dem Ringkrieg nicht in Mordor beigewohnt. Sie war draußen gewesen, weit weg in den Wüsten von Harad. Zu weit weg, als dass sie dem Dunklen Herrscher noch hätte helfen können.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 3**

Nazgwen zwang sich, stocksteif zu stehen, keine Regung zu zeigen, als die ersten Schreie aus Minas Morgul zu ihrem Hinterhalt herüberklangen.

Sie wusste, würde sie auch nur die gerinsgte Emotion zeigen, würden auch ihre zwanzig Orks ihre Fassung nicht wahren. Sobald die Menschen dann zurückkommen würden, würden die Orks ihre Artgenossen rächen, blind für jegliche Taktik.

Kühl starrte Nazgwen geradeaus.

Das hasserfüllte Brüllen der sterbenden Orks wehte herüber. Von Zeit zu Zeit erklangen Todesschreie der Menschen. Die Kämpfer gönnten einander nichts. Die mächtige Woge des Hasses der Orks traf auf die Überlegenheit und Ausgeruhtheit der Menschen. Sie flachte ab, doch die ausgedünnten Reihen der Orks wehrten sich verbissen, töteten, schlachteten, ohne auf ihre eigenen Verluste zu achten. Noch während sie starben, rissen sie andere mit in den Tod.

Nazgwens ausgeprägter Zeitsinn ließ sie im Stich. In einem unbegrenzten Elbenleben kam der Schlacht kaum ein kurzer Moment zu, aber ihr erschien das Warten wie eine Ewigkeit.

Sie spürte in ihren Gefährten den puren Hass aufsteigen. In Minas Morgul starben Verwandte der zusammengeschmolzenen Horden. Fast alle Orks, die der Ringkrieg verschont hatte, waren eng miteinander verwandt. Jetzt starben große Teile dieser Familien, und bald würde der Rest sterben und kaum ein Ork würde überleben.

Die Menschen würden leiden müssen. Nazgwen umschloss den Griff ihres Langschwertes so hart, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Wenn sie erst das Amulett hatte, würde sie die Menschen unter ihre Herrschaft zwingen. Sie würden büßen.

Irgendwann verklangen die Schreie aus Minas Morgul. Eine Zeit lang war es still, und die Stille drückte Nazgwen auf die Ohren.

Plötzlich sah sie auf, und auch die Orks hatten es gehört. Die Menschen kehrten zurück.

Die ersten Reihen passierten den Hinterhalt bald, und die Orks zitterten vor Mordlust. Dennoch hielt Nazgwen sie zurück. Elessar hielt sich am Ende seiner Leute. Sie durften sich vorher nicht entdecken lassen. Reihe hinter Reihe zogen die Menschen vorbei.

Dann das Ende. Elessar, dort war er. Er ritt auf einem kräftigen braunen Pferd, um sich herum seine Heerführer. Direkt neben ihm saß ein Elb auf einem ungezäumten Pferd.

Nazgwen hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, aber sie wusste, wer er war. Legolas, der Sohn Thanduils vom Düsterwald. Als einziger der Elben aktiv am Ringkrieg beteiligt – jedenfalls auf der Seite der Menschen, dachte Nazgwen grimmig. Er hatte begonnen, in den Wäldern Ithiliens eine Elbenkolonie aufzubauen, davon hatte sie gehört.

„Macht euch bereit", flüsterte sie.

Zwanzig schwarze Bögen spannten sich.

„Schießt!"

Zwanzig schwarze Pfeile schossen von den Sehnen, zischten durch die Luft. Nicht alle fanden ihr Ziel, aber viele bohrten sich in Menschenkörper und gruben ihre Widerhaken in Menschenfleisch.

Mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll stürzten die Orks hervor.

Nazgwen war überrascht, wie schnell die Menschen reagierten. Die Krieger an der Spitze wendeten und der Schockmoment hielt kaum an. Legolas Thranduillion legte Pfeile auf die Sehne seines Bogens und schoss.

Elessar selbst zwang sein Pferd zwischen die Orks und zog sein Schwert.

Nazgwen lächelte schmal. Nein, Elessar sollte sich besser nicht um Orks kümmern. Lieber um sie.

Sie sprang aus ihrem Versteck hervor, riss einem sterbenden Menschen seine Lanze aus den kraftlosen Händen und stieß sie in den Leib des Pferdes Elessars. Es bäumte sich schrill wiehernd auf und brach zuckend zusammen.

Elessar stand schnell auf und drehte sich zu seinem neuen Gegner um. Nazgwen sah, wie er überrascht den Mund öffnete, als er erkannte, dass sie eine Elbin war.

Doch Nazgwen zögerte nicht. Sie riss ihr Schwert aus seiner Scheide und griff ihn scharf an. Elessar blockte ihn immer noch verblüfft ab, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er verwandte seine Gedanken auf den Kampf.

Nazgwen wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und führte einen Schlag gegen seine Beine. Er wehrte ihn ab und griff an, Nazgwen wirbelte aus der Reichweite seines Schwertes und schlitzte im nächsten Moment seinen Unterarm auf. Doch der Schnitt war nicht tief genug, um ihm ernsthaft zu schaden.

Wieder wich Nazgwen seinen Schlägen aus, stieß ihr eigenes Schwert nach vorne, aber sie landete keinen weiteren wichtigen Treffer. Sie musste diesen Kampf schnell zuende bringen. Elessar würde nicht lange brauchen, um zu merken, dass sie nicht stärker war als er, nur schneller. Es gelang ihr immer wieder, seinem Schwert zu entkommen und einen raschen Gegenangriff zu starten.

Doch auch Elessar erhöhte sein Tempo. Einem Hieb konnte Nazgwen gerade noch ausweichen, aber im nächsten Moment sah sie sein Schwert in der aufgehenden Sonne blitzen und spürte einen reißenden Schmerz in ihrem rechten Oberarm explodieren.

Sie hatte gelernt, Wunden zu ignorieren, sie erschreckte eher die plötzliche Folge seiner Schläge. Sie verlor wertvolle Sekunden. Jetzt war es Elessar, der unentwegt angriff und ihr kaum Zeit ließ, auszuweichen. Ein weiterer Schlag durchbohrte ihre linke Schulter.

Nazgwen taumelte, trat auf die Hand eines Toten, ob Mensch oder Ork, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Während sie versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, schlug Elessar ihr ihre Waffe aus der Hand. Sie fluchte, als ihr Schwert aus ihrer Reichweite auf den Boden fiel.

Dann drückte der blutige Stahl von Elessars Schwert an ihre Kehle.

Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass kein Ork mehr aufrecht stand. Der Kampf hatte zu lange gedauert. Sie hatte verloren.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Elessar scharf.

Nazgwen lachte heiser. „Deine Mörderin."

Sie wusste, sie überhaupt nicht in der Lage, jemandem zu drohen. Sie hatte verloren, verdammt!

Elessar musterte sie nachdenklich. Er sah lediglich eine verdreckte, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Elbin mit bitteren grauen Augen und zwei langen Narben, die sich von den Augenwinkeln mit zu den Wangenknochen zogen.

„Was hat eine Elbin mit Orks zu schaffen?"

Plötzlich ertönte ein gellender Schmerzensschrei. Für einen Moment ließ Elessar sein Schwert sinken. Auch Nazgwen fuhr herum. Auf dem Boden lag ein Ork, eine Hand erhoben. Er hielt einen Dolch. Kharshur. Er hatte einem der Männer den gesamten Arm aufgeschlitzt.

„Flieh, verflucht!" brüllte er, bevor ein Elbenpfeil ihn traf. Röchelnd brach er zusammen.

Nazgwen war schneller als die anderen. Sie stieß einen Mann beiseite und hastete von der Straße. Ihr Gedanken rasten. Wohin sollte sie fliehen? Minas Morgul war unmöglich, die Treppe nach Cirith Ungol lächerlich gefährlich und in Richtung Osgiliath erwarteten sie auch keine besseren Voraussetzungen. Ihre einzige Chance lag in den zerklüfteten Spalten des Ephel Duath, dort, wo sie und die Orks gewartete hatten.

Sie stürzte sich zwischen die Felsbrocken und rannte. Ein Pfeil zischte über sie hinweg, ein zweiter traf beinahe ihre Schulter. Dann kam keiner mehr.

Für Sekunden hörte sie nur ihre hastigen Laufschritte. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich über ihre Lautstärke Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt zählte nur Schnelligkeit.

Sie war eine Elbin, auch wenn sie verletzt war, sie war wendiger und schneller als Elessars Menschen. Sie war kleiner und flinker. Sie würde sogar Legolas abhängen können.

Jedenfalls redete sie sich das ein. Ihr ganzes Sein war beherrscht von dem Gedanken, zu entkommen. Sie musste eine zweite Chance bekommen.

Sie kannte sich hier aus. Nicht lange, und die Gesteinslandschaft würde den Wäldern Ithiliens weichen. Sie kannte den Wald gut. Dort würde sie sich verstecken. Sie hatte es schon einmal getan, als... – Nazgwen schüttelte die alten Erinnerungen ab. Sie zählten jetzt nicht. Sie zählten überhaupt nicht mehr.

Nazgwen lief den ganzen Tag. Gegen Abend hatte sie die Wälder erreicht und war schon weit eingedrungen. Elessars Männer hatten sie nicht erwischt. Sie hatte sie noch mehrere Male gehört, aber sie hatten sie nicht gesehen. Sie hatte es geschafft.

Es war lange her, dass sie hier gewesen war. Damals hatte kaum jemand hier gelebt. Heute hatte Faramir, Truchsess von Gondor hier seine Häuser, zusammen mit seiner Frau Eowyn von Rohan. Nazgwen hatte sie nie gesehen, aber einiges von ihr gehört.

Sie hatte den Hexenkönig vernichtet und damit dazu beigetragen, dass der Ringkrieg von den Menschen gewonnen wurde. Eine Frau, die sich durchgesetzt hatte, der es gelungen war, auf dem Schlachtfeld einen Erfolg zu feiern. Dafür respektierte Nazgwen sie, hasste sie aber für ihren Triumph über den Obersten der Nazgul.

Bilder einer anderen, großen blonden Frau drängten sich ihr auf. Myril. Sie hatte hier gelebt, vor so vielen Jahren. Hier war sie auch gestorben, für Nazgwen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wer sie wirklich war. Myril hatte sie als Silmarwen, Vertriebene aus dem Düsterwald, gekannt.

Nazgwen biss sich auf die Lippen. Myril hätte sie verachtet, hätte sie gewusst, was sie schon damals getan hatte. Genug davon.

„Was soll ich tun?" flüsterte Nazgwen leise und legte eine Hand gegen die alte, rissige Rinde eines Baumes. „Ich habe verloren."

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Elessar so stark war?

„Verflucht!" schrie Nazgwen und hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Sie musste ruhig bleiben.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Waldboden sinken. Ihre Wunden waren nicht tief, nur ihre Schulter schmerzte stark. Sie brauchte Wasser, um die Wunden zu reinigen.

Still lauschte Nazgwen und bald vernahmen ihre scharfen Ohren das leise Plätschern eines Baches. Langsam stand sie auf und ging dem Geräusch nach, ihre Schulter so ruhig haltend wie möglich.

Bald hatte sie den schmalen Bach erreicht und kniete nieder. Das Wasser war sauber und klar, aber eiskalt. Sorgfältig wusch Nazgwen ihre Verletzungen aus, riss einen Streifen von ihrem Hemd ab, reinigte ihn so gut wie möglich und verband ihre Schulter. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Wunde sich nicht entzündete. Andere Elben kannten diese Sorgen nicht, aber sie – Nazgwen schon den unerwünschten Gedanken beiseite.

Hastig spritzte sie sich das kühle Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie war zwar erschöpft, aber so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie musste weiter gehen. Spätestens am nächsten Morgen würde man sie weiter verfolgen. Und Elessar war einer der Dúnedain gewesen, ein Waldläufer, er kannte die Wildnis.

Nazgwen stand auf. Sie würde sich stetig Richtung Norden halten. Vielleicht konnte sie Morannon erreichen, das zerstörte Schwarze Tor. Sie kannte die weit verzweigten Gänge dort, von den Orks in den Fels gegraben wie Maden in Brot.

Der Wald war still, nur manchmal waren die Rufe von Nachtvögeln zu hören.

Nazgwen wanderte lautlos zwischen den Bäumen und sann trübsinnig vor sich hin. Sie hatte ihre Chance vertan. Ihre womöglich einzige Gelegenheit. Sie hatte die letzten kampfwilligen Orks für nichts und wieder nichts geopfert. Sie war zu leichtsinnig gewesen. Sie hatte den übelsten fehler von allen begangen – sie hatte ihre Gegner unterschätzt.

Sie würde nicht einmal fähig sein, sich in Minas Tirith einzuschleichen. Ihre Narben waren unverkennbar, sie würden sie sofort verraten.

Nazgwen wusste, dass sie nur sich selbst die Schuld am misslungenen Überfall geben konnte. Trotz ihrer Wut vergaß sie ihre Vorsicht nicht. Legolas konnte ihr durchaus noch auf den Fersen sein. Anders als den Menschen bereitete ihm die Dunkelheit keine Probleme.

Morgen früh würden auch Elessars Leute hier sein. Nazgwen wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte, zu entkommen.

Sie fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte sich selbst alles zunichte gemacht.

Plötzlich knackte es, als würde jemand auf einen trockenen Ast treten.

Nazgwens Hand fuhr zu ihrem kleinen Dolch. Wachsam huschten ihre Augen umher, aber sie konnte keine Verfolger ausmachen. Sachte drehte sie sich um. Nichts.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine befehlende Stimme hörte.

„Rühr dich nicht."

Nazgwen kümmerte sich nicht um die Warnung und legte ihre Hand auf den Dolch an ihrem Gürtel. Als Antwort zischte ein schwarzgefiederter Pfeil durch die Luft, dichte an ihrem Arm vorbei. Nazgwen lächelte boshaft. Es musste der Elb sein, ausgerüstet mit Orkpfeilen. Aber er hätte nicht schießen sollen. Jetzt hatte er seinen Standort verraten.

Blitzschnell rannte sie in die Richtung, aus der er geschossen hatte. Einem zweiten Pfeil wich sie instinktiv aus. Dann sah sie ihn.

Der Elb stand neben einem schlanken Baum, einen Pfeil auf der Bogensehne. Er zielte auf ihr Herz.

„Du wirst nicht schießen", stellte Nazgwen langsam fest. „Du hast Skrupel. Ich habe niemanden getötet."

Legolas´ Gesicht war unbewegt. „Du hast den Überfall angeführt und den König von Gondor angegriffen, offensichtlich mit der Absicht, ihn zu töten. Ich habe keine Skrupel."

Nazgwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Du tötest mich nicht. Du tötest keine Frau."

„Nein?" fragte Legolas gleichmütig. „Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

„Vielleicht."

Legolas antwortete nicht.

„Du bist allein. Wo ist Elessar, wo sind seine Männer? Haben sie Angst in der Nacht?"

Wieder erwiderte er nichts, aber seine blauen Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Du weißt, dass du gegen mich nicht gewinnen kannst. Ich bin besser als du."

Er rührte sich nicht, aber sprach endlich. „Du bist verwundet. Du hast keine Aussicht, einen Kampf zu gewinnen."

Nazgwen riss den Dolch hervor, zu schnell für Menschenaugen. Sie wollte ihn auf ihren Feind schleudern, aber er kam ihr zuvor. Ein Zischen, dann traf sein Pfeil ihre verwundete Schulter.

Der Dolch glitt ihr aus der Hand. Fassungslos wandte sie den Kopf und sah den Pfeil in ihrem Fleisch stecken. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und riss ihn mit einer Bewegung heraus, trotz allem erleichtert, dass er nicht mit Widerhaken bestückt gewesen war.

Dennoch sah sie sofort ein, dass es falsch gewesen war. Dunkles, fast schwarzes Blut sickerte aus der Wunde. Nazgwen presste ihre rechte Hand auf die Schulter und es drang zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

Fassungslos sah Nazgwen auf. Legolas hatte einen weiteren Pfeil aufgelegt. Ungerührt beobachtete er sie.

Sie verlor zu viel Blut. Erste Schwindel erfassten sie. Schwankend lehnte sie sich gegen einen rissigen Baumstamm. Ihre Welt verschwamm. Verzweifelt blinzelte sie gegen die Dunkelheit an. Sie durfte ihr Bewusstsein nicht verlieren.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 4**

Eine Welt aus schillernden Farben umgab sie, erstickte sie sie. Verzweifelt rang sie nach Luft. Die Farben verspotteten sie. Sie musste nach oben. Doch die Farben drängten sich aneinander, so weit sie sehen konnte. Wo war die Oberfläche?

Sie trat um sich, drehte sich in der Schwerelosigkeit. Alles sah gleich aus. Sie schrie, aber kein Ton drang aus ihrem Mund. Plötzlich stieg sie auf. Etwas trug sie. Ihr Kopf durchbrach die Oberfläche.

Nazgwen keuchte und riss die Augen auf. Es war dunkel.

Nur langsam traten Umrisse hervor. Nazgwen stellte fest, dass sie auf irgendetwas lag. Es war hart – Holz, ein Brett. Nein, eine Bank. Erst als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren. Fest. Sie spürte ihre Hände kaum.

Endlich konnte Nazgwen Einzelheiten erkennen. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Zimmer. Die Wände schienen aus Stein zu sein, ein Fenster gab es nicht, nur eine hölzerne Tür.

Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten setzte Nazgwen sich auf und sah sich um. Außer der Bank gab es hier nur einen niedrigen Tisch mit einer gefüllten Schüssel darauf.

Nazgwen spüre, wie trocken ihr Hals war. Sie brauchte Wasser. Als sie aufstand, schoss ihr ein stechender Schmerz durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig befühlte Nazgwen ihre linke Schulter. Sie war mit einem sauberen Stoff verbunden. Wer hatte das getan? Der Elb?

Sie wankte auf den Tisch zu, sank auf die Knie und trank das lauwarme Wasser aus der Schüssel wie ein Tier.

Als sie ihren Durst halbwegs gestillt hatte, kehrte sie zur Bank zurück, setzte sich und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Sie dachte nicht einmal an Flucht. Selbst wenn die Tür offen sein sollte, wäre sie nicht einmal in der Lage, die Klinke herunterzudrücken.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, als würde ständig ein Hammer auf ihn niederfahren. Sie musste gestürzt sein, als sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Vielleicht war sie auf einem Stein gelandet.

Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie kamen näher.

Nazgwen horchte angestrengt. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss der Tür, sie öffnete sich knarrend. Zwei Männer traten ein. Den einen erkannte sie sofort – Elessar. Den zweiten, einen Menschen mit brauen Haaren und sanften Augen, eine Fackel in der Hand, kannte sie nicht.

Elessar trat auf sie zu. „Du bist also endlich aufgewacht."

„Gut beobachtet", murmelte Nazgwen müde. Dann riss sie sich zusammen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen. „Wo bin ich hier?"

Der andere Mann sprach. „Ich bin Faramir, Fürst von Ithilien, und Ihr seid in meinem Haus."

Abwartend musterte Nazgwen ihn. „Und warum bin ich in Eurem Haus? Ich habe euch nichts getan."

„Aber seinem König", erwiderte Elessar gelassen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du beantwortest mir jetzt einige Fragen."

Nazgwen lächelte schwach. „Ich glaube nicht."

Elessar ignorierte ihren Einwand. „Wie ist überhaupt dein Name? Woher kommst du?"

„Ich komme aus Mordor."

Er verzog ärgerlich sein Gesicht. „Wo bist du geboren?"

„Oh, das meinst du", sagte Nazgwen überheblich. „Im Düsterwald – nein, er nennt sich jetzt wohl Eryn Lasgalen."

Elessar runzelte die Stirn. „Und dein Name?"

„Nazgwen. Wenn du allerdings wieder meinen Geburtsnamen meinst – früher hieß ich Silmarwen. Eine der sieben Töchter von Aegnor. Im Düsterwald bin ich wohl eine kleine... Berühmtheit."

Er sah ihr nachdenklich ins Gesicht. „Ich habe nie von dir gehört."

Sie lächelte schief. „Da hast du viel verpasst."

„Wie bist du nach Mordor gekommen?"

„Aus verschlungenen Pfaden."

„Das reicht nicht."

„Das ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig."

Elessar beugte sich vor. „Ich frage freundlich. Noch."

Nazgwen schwieg.

„Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, du könntest Gondor mit dreitausend Orks herausfordern?"

„Eher nicht."

Elessar seufzte.

Plötzlich sah Nazgwen ihn eindringlich an. „Hast du jemals von einem Amulett aus Minas Morgul gehört, kleiner König?" Ihre grauen Augen blitzten.

Elessar erstarrte. Seine Augen maßen sie überrascht. „Woher weißt du davon?"

„Oh, ich kannte einmal neun Ringgeister, vielleicht hast du von ihnen gehört..."

Er schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, aber ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür hinderte ihn.

„Wer ist da?"

Legolas trat ein und die Falten in Elessars Gesicht glätteten sich. Der Elb musterte Nazgwen prüfend, dann wandte er sich an Elessar. „Hast du sie zum Sprechen gebracht?"

Nazgwen lag eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber sie zog es vor, den Mund zu halten.

Knapp wiederholte Elessar ihre unzureichenden Antworten. „Weißt du etwas über ihre Geschichte?" fragte er schließlich. „Sagt der Name Silmarwen dir etwas?"

Legolas schwieg eine Weile. „Lasst mich einen Moment mit ihr alleine, Aragorn, Herr Faramir."

Faramir sah ihn zweifelnd an, aber Elessar nickte. Wortlos verließen die beiden Männer den kärglichen Raum.

Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich eine leise Regung im Gesicht des Elben. Wut. „Ich kenne die Geschichte von Aegnor. Er hatte sieben Töchter, und keine machte ihn glücklich. Eine starb bei der Geburt ihres Kindes, zwei wurden von umherstreifenden Orks ermordet. Eine vierte verließ sein Haus und kehrte nie zurück. Die Jüngste tötete ihn und die zwei übrigen Töchter im Schlaf."

Nazgwen erwiderte nichts.

„Du hast mir gesagt, du hast niemanden getötet. Dabei hast du deine eigene Familie auf dem Gewissen."

„Das ist wahr."

Unverblümte Verachtung zeigte sich auf Legolas´ Gesicht und entstellte seine schönen Züge. „Du bist eine feige Mörderin."

Nazgwen schloss die Augen. „Glaubst du?"

„Dafür verdienst du den Tod."

„Das mag sein. Aber ich werde nicht sterben."

Sie hörte, wie Legolas dicht vor die Bank trat. „Sieh mich an."

Sie reagierte nicht.

Er packte ihr Kinn und hob es an. „Sieh mich an!"

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. In denen Legolas´ loderte der Hass. „Warum glaubst du, dass du nicht sterben wirst?"

„Niemand ist fähig, mich zu ermorden."

„Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt töten."

„Aber du tust es nicht." Plötzlich sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil du nicht akzeptierst, dass eine von deinem Volk so verdorben ist, wie ich dir erscheine. Du glaubst es nicht. Du glaubst, da wäre etwas... _Gutes_ in mir. Immer noch. Obwohl du weißt, dass ich meine Familie getötet habe."

Legolas ließ ihr Kinn los und wich zurück.

„Du bist selbst ein Mörder."

„Ich?" fragte er überrascht. „Wie kommst du auf den abwegigen Gedanken?"

„Nicht? Du hast im Ringkrieg keinen einzigen Ork getötet? Du erstaunst mich."

Er sah kopfschüttelnd auf sie nieder. „Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie haben keine Gefühle. Orks sind unsere Gegner. Wir mussten sie töten."

„Und ihr wart ihre Gegner, und sie mussten euch töten", antwortete Nazgwen leise. „Das verstehst du nicht, oder?"

„Nein. Wer hat dir den Sinn verdreht... Sauron hat bei dir wohl viel bewirkt."

„Ich _bin_ so. Er konnte mich nicht verändern."

Eine Weile sah er sie mit unverhülltem Abscheu an, dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss. Müde schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie brauchte mehr Schlaf.

Als Nazgwen wieder erwachte, ging es ihr besser. Ihre Schulter pochte immer noch, dafür waren ihren Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und sie fühlte sich frischer.

Wieder recht sicher auf den Beinen stand sie auf und trank die Wasserschüssel fast leer. Plötzlich lächelte sie, drehte sich um und fegte mit ihren zusammengebundenen Händen die Schüssel vom Tisch.

Sie zersprang in tausend Stücke. Nazgwen suchte sich eins, das ausreichend groß war. Mit einiger Mühe hob sie die Scherbe auf und schnitt sich dabei ins Handgelenk. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Wenigstens war die Scherbe scharf genug. Sie klemmte sie zwischen zwei Bretter der Bank, mit der Schneideseite nach oben. Dann kniete sie sich auf die Bank, legte die Fesseln über die Scherbe und begann, ihre Hände vor und zurück zu bewegen. Es funktionierte.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte Nazgwen den Strick durchtrennt. Sie streifte ihn mühsam ab und rieb ihre tauben Hände gegeneinander. Langsam kehrte das Gefühl zurück.

Sie stand auf und suchte sich eine weitere scharfe Scherbe. Vorsichtig presste sie ein Ohr gegen die hölzerne Tür. Draußen ging jemand vorbei.

Nazgwen konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht Legolas war. Dann schrie sie schrill auf. „Hilfe!"

Die Schritte stoppten. „Hilfe!" schrie sie erneut und röchelte, als würde sie ersticken.

Sie ließ sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fallen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, auf keiner Scherbe zu landen. Als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, stand sie lautlos wieder auf und stellte sich neben die Tür.

Sie öffnete sich langsam. Ein Mann sah argwöhnisch ins Zimmer. Das Licht vom Gang reichte für seine Augen nicht aus, so dass er ganz eintrat und die Helligkeit ihn etwas sehen ließ.

Misstrauisch suchten seine Augen den Körper, den er gerade fallen gehört hatte, aber da war nichts.

Nazgwen trat hervor und schlitzte die Kehle des Mannes auf. Der Schnitt war tief. Der Mann keuchte entsetzt auf, als warmes rotes Blut hervorsprudelte. Er krächzte hilflos und schwankte.

Nazgwen musste nur warten. Bald stürzte der Mann zu Boden und die umherliegenden Scherben schnitten in sein Gesicht und seine Hände.

„Gut gemacht, mein Lieber", murmelte Nazgwen. Sie ließ ihre provisorische Waffe los und kniete sich neben den Mann. Er war tot.

Eilig öffnete Nazgwen seinen Waffengürtel und legte ihn sich selbst um den Leib. Ein kurzes Schwert und ein Messer. Später würde sie die Waffen genauer untersuchen. Jetzt musste sie sich auf ihre Flucht konzentrieren.

Sie schob ihre Hand in die Taschen des blutverschmierten Umhangs ihres Opfers und fand bald einen kleinen Schlüsselbund. Ihre Hand stieß dabei gegen einen kleinen Beutel in einer Innentasche. Es klirrte. Nazgwen öffnete den Beutel. Darin befanden sich einige Münzen von geringem Wert. Sie steckte sie ein – der Tote würde das Geld kaum mehr brauchen.

Rasch verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss es ab, danach sah sie sich prüfend um. Der Gang hatte nur auf der linken Seite mehrere Türen, die wahrscheinlich ähnliche Zimmer führten wie ihres. Auf der anderen Seite schützte ein niedriges Geländer Vorbeigehende vor einem Sturz nach unten. Nazgwen sah hinab. Ein Innenhof, zehn Schritte lang und breit. Auf der Seite, die ihr gegenüber lag, befand sich ein offenes Tor, das den Blick auf den Wald freigab. Außer zwei Wächtern, die es bewachten, war niemand zu sehen. Die beiden sahen nach draußen.

„Also schön", flüsterte Nazgwen, stieg über das Geländer und sprang. Lautlos landete sie auf den Füßen. Die Wächter hatten sie nicht bemerkt.

Jetzt lag das Tor in die Freiheit genau vor hier. Aber ohne ein Reittier würde sie nicht weit kommen, zumal sie nicht einmal wusste, wo in Ithilien sie war.

Doch direkt hinter ihr führte eine halb offene Tür in einen Raum, aus dem es nach Pferden und Leder roch. Vorsorglich zog Nazgwen das Messer und schob sich in den Stall.

Er umfasste zehn Boxen, aber nur in dreien standen Pferde. Ein schlankes, feuriges Pferd erkannte Nazgwen als das Tier von Legolas.

In der hintersten Ecke führte ein Stallbursche gerade eine kleine ungesattelte Stute in die Box. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen.

„He!" rief Nazgwen leise.

Der Junge fuhr herum und Nazgwens geschleuderter Dolch traf ihn mit voller Wucht in die Brust. Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er zusammenbrach. Nazgwen eilte auf ihn zu und riss das Messer aus seinem Körper. Er stöhnte gepeinigt.

Die Stute tänzelte nervös. Nazgwen packte sie an der Mähne und flüsterte beruhigende Elbenworte. Sie führte das Pferd an die Stalltür und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken.

Behutsam zog sie das Schwert des toten Mannes aus der Scheide.

Dann trieb sie der Stute die Hacken in die Seiten. Sie preschte auf das Tor zum Wald zu, die beiden Männer hörten das Klappern der Hufen auf dem steinernen Boden.

Einer sprang instinktiv aus dem Weg, der andere aber streckte Nazgwen seine Lanze entgegen. Sie beugte sich auf dem Pferderücken vor, schlug seine Waffe beiseite und die Stute trampelte halb über ihn.

Sie rasten durch das Tor hindurch, nach draußen, in die Freiheit – einen sandigen Weg entlang. Er führte nach Norden.

Nazgwen lachte höhnisch. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Es war ihr gelungen, zu fliehen! Sie war frei! Lachend gab sie die Stute die Sporen.

Sie wusste noch nicht, wie sehr sie sich irrte.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 5**

Zwei Tage und eine Nacht hatte Nazgwen der zierlichen Stute keine Ruhepause gegönnt. Sie durfte nicht annehmen, dass niemand ihr folgen würde. Sie durfte sich ihre Freiheit jetzt nicht sofort wieder nehmen lassen.

Nach dem ersten Tag hatte Nazgwen die Straße zum Morannon erreicht. Dort blieb sie, alle weiteren Vorsichtsvorkehrungen außer Acht lassend. Sie hatte ihrem Pferd so viel zugemutet, dass ein vielleicht ihr nachgesendeter Bote sie nicht hätte überholen und einen bewaffneten Empfang bereiten konnte.

Jetzt aber war die Stute vollkommen erschöpft. Nazgwen nahm an, dass sie überhaupt keine Gewaltritte gewöhnt war und verfluchte sich dafür, kein kräftigeres, ausdauernderes Tier gestohlen zu haben. Dennoch brauchte auch sie eine Pause. Seit dem Angriff auf Minas Morgul hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen.

Gegen Abend erreichte Nazgwen ein Wirtshaus an der Straße. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie. Natürlich war es nicht besonders klug, als Verfolgte in einem Gasthaus abzusteigen, andererseits benötigte sie wirklich dringend etwas zu essen. Sie würde nur eine Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen und dann weiterreiten.

Ein zahnloser Alter nahm ihr die Stute ab. Nachdem sie ihm ein paar Münzen gegeben hatte, führte er die Stute in einen dunklen Stall neben dem Gasthaus.

Als sie die Tür zur Wirtstube öffnete, rümpfte sie angewidert die Nase. Hier stank es ärger als in Orkhöhlen, nach Schweiß, Bier und verbrauchter Luft.

Noch war die Stube recht leer. Fünf Männer, ihrem Aussehen nach Händler, saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch und würfelten. Ein Betrunkener saß halb bewusstlos in einer Ecke.

Eine junge, blonde Bedienstete stellte gerade eine Runde Bier auf den Tisch der Händler, als Nazgwen eintrat.

Misstrauisch musterte sie ihre spitze Ohren.

Nazgwen ließ sich an einem Tisch möglichst weit weg von der Tür nieder und bestellte bei dem widerwillig angetänzelten Mädchen Brot und Fleisch.

„Könnt Ihr denn überhaupt bezahlen?" fragte das Mädchen mit einem schiefen Blick.

Nazgwen warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Erschrocken verschwand es und kehrte nach einer ganzen Weile mit der Mahlzeit wieder.

Argwöhnisch untersuchte Nazgwen das Fleisch und befand es für genießbar. Tatsächlich schmeckte es nach nichts, sättigte aber zumindest.

Nachdem sie satt war, winkte sie das Mädchen wieder zu sich und forderte ein Bier. Das Gesöff schmeckte noch widerlicher, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, dämpfte aber auch auf angenehme Weise die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.

Langsam füllte sich die Gaststube und der Gestank wurde schlimmer. Mehrere Männer holten ihre Pfeifen heraus und rauchte genüsslich. Als zwei ungewaschene Männer, ihrem Geruch nach Pferdehändler, immer wieder zu Nazgwen hinübersahen und sie mit abschätzigen Blicken maßen, beschloss sie, es wäre an der Zeit zu gehen.

Sie winkte der Bediensteten zu, um zu zahlen, aber das Mädchen schien genug mit den anderen Gästen zu tun zu haben.

Ungeduldig stützte Nazgwen ihren Kopf in die Hände und betrachtete gelangweilt die rauchige Stube. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Jemand war gerade eingetreten und sie erkannte ihn sofort. Legolas. Er war ihr also doch gefolgt.

Suchend sah er sich um, aber vorerst entdeckte er sie nicht. Nervös wartete Nazgwen, bis er sich von der Tür entfernt hatte und am Ausschank mit dem bulligen Wirt sprach.

Rasch stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

„Halt!" kreischte eine schrille Stimme. Das Mädchen. „Haltet sie auf! Diebin!"

Die Leute drehten sich zu ihr um, auch Legolas. Er lächelte wölfisch, als er sie erkannte. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er neben ihr und packte sie am Arm

„Guten Abend, Silmarwen", sagte er spöttisch. „Ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Reise?"

Nazgwen riss sich los und hätte es vielleicht durch die Tür geschafft. Aber das Mädchen stand ihr im Weg. „Von wegen, du kannst bezahlen!" rief sie anklagend. „So kommst du nicht davon!"

Legolas sah sie unbewegt an. „Wir bleiben noch."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Oh", murmelte sie ergriffen. „Natürlich."

Legolas zog Nazgwen zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Als Nazgwen sich umwandte, sah sie, wie das Mädchen Legolas mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck nachblickte.

„Hast du immer so eine Wirkung auf Menschenmädchen?" fragte Nazgwen spöttisch.

Er drückte sie auf ihren Stuhl nieder und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Ich wusste, dass du nicht weit kommen würdest."

Nazgwen hob die Augenbrauen. „Kluger Bursche."

Wie zufällig spielten ihre Finger mit dem Griff des Dolches. Legolas blieb es nicht verborgen. „Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Ich bin dir überlegen."

Nazgwen lachte böse auf. „Wirklich? Das sollten wir besser überprüfen."

Er schwieg.

„Na, schön", lenkte Nazgwen ein und lächelte verbindlich. „Was würde eine vornehme Elbin jetzt sagen? Vielleicht – _Welch Zufall, dass wir uns hier treffen! Oder seid Ihr mir etwa gefolgt, Herr Legolas? Doch warum?_"

„Ich glaube, diese Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten."

„Ja, in der Tat. _Wie heldenhaft von Euch, diese Verantwortung auf eure Schultern zu nehmen. Nun sagt mir, was habt Ihr jetzt vor?_"

Legolas verzog keine Miene. „Ich bringe dich nach Eryn Lasgalen, damit du dort deine gerechte Strafe erhälst."

„Die da wäre?"

„Das wird der Rat entscheiden."

Nazgwen zuckte die Schultern. „Wunderbar. Machen wir also eine Reise nach Hause. Selbstverständlich komme ich ohne Einwände mit."

„Glaub mir, ich werde verhindern, dass du fliehst."

„Aber gewiss."

Die Bedienstete trat an den Tisch und unterbrach den Austausch von Feindseligkeiten. „Sie soll jetzt zahlen!" verlangte sie an Legolas gewandt.

Mit finsterem Blick warf Nazgwen einige Silbermünzen auf den Tisch, die das Mädchen hastig einsteckte.

„Habt Ihr noch ein Zimmer frei, für eine Nacht?" fragte Legolas das Mädchen.

Ein rosa Schimmer legte sich über deren Wangen. „Be... bestimmt", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ja, bestimmt."

Nazgwen lachte wieder. „Bist du denn so müde, Legolas? Nun, dann werde ich eben schon mal vorreiten."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein. Du wirst ebenfalls hier übernachten."

„Ah... Meinst du?"

Legolas meinte, wie Nazgwen feststellen musste. Schon bald rief er das Mädchen zu sich und bat sie, ihnen das Zimmer zu zeigen.

Die Bedienstete führte sie eine schmale, knarrende Treppe in den ersten Stock. Von einem engen Flur gingen einige Zimmer ab und das Mädchen wies auf das nächstbeste.

„Da", murmelte und sah zu Boden.

„Danke", erwiderte Legolas und wartete eine Weile. „Könnt Ihr mir den Schlüssel geben?" fragte er dann.

Das Mädchen lief hellrosa an und stotterte etwas. Dann löste sie mit zitternden Fingern einen Schlüssel von einem Bund, der ihr von der Hüfte hing. Als sie ihn Legolas übergeben wollte, sah sie ihm in die Augen und ihr Gesicht färbte sich noch dunkler.

„Hier, bitte schön", stammelte sie.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Legolas liebenswürdig, als würde er ihre Verlegenheit nicht bemerken.

Das Mädchen räusperte sich. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht", brachte sie halbwegs deutlich hervor und floh.

„Wie reizend", stellte Nazgwen fest und beobachtete mit verengten Augen, wie Legolas die Tür aufschloss.

Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, verriegelte Legolas die Tür wieder sorgfältig. Nazgwen bemühte sich, ihn nicht zu beachten und betrachtete stattdessen das Zimmer. Es war klein und nicht besonders gemütlich. Zwei schmale Betten, beide mit einer dünnen grauen Decke ausgestattet, standen einander gegenüber an zwei Wänden, zwischen ihnen stand ein Schemel mit einer Waschschüssel darauf.

„Wirklich wunderhübsch", sagte Nazgwen.

„Du bist mehr Luxus gewöhnt aus Mordor?" fragte Legolas ungerührt.

Nazgwen setzte sich auf eines der Betten. „Aber natürlich. Barad-Dûr war ganz entzückend. Jeden Tag ein warmes Bad und viermal täglich die erlesensten Speisen. Und die Gesellschaft – sie war fabelhaft."

Legolas antwortete nicht.

Nazgwen trat an das einzige Fenster und untersuchte es. Der Holzrahmen war alt und morsch und knarrte laut, als sie das Fenster öffnete.

„Was soll das denn werden?" fragte Legolas.

Mit einem milde erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck drehte Nazgwen sich um. „Ich bereite meine Flucht vor. Ich verschwinde durch das Fenster, sobald du eingeschlafen bist."

Legolas schob sie beiseite und schloss das Fenster nachdrücklich. „Ich werde nicht schlafen."

Nazgwen runzelte die Stirn. „Du reitest drei Tage und schläfst dann nicht?"

Er sah sie direkt an. „Du etwa?"

Nazgwen wandte sich wortlos ab. Sie hätte sich wohl wach halten können, wenn sie dadurch hätte fliehen können. Dieser Möglichkeit beraubt, hätte sie aber nichts lieber getan als zu schlafen. Für Legolas mochte es selbstverständlich sein, tagelang ohne Schlaf auszukommen, für Nazgwen nicht.

Stumm setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett und zog ihre Stiefel aus. Dann legte sie ihren schwarzem Umhang ab und zog die dünne Decke über sich.

„Du willst tatsächlich schlafen?" fragte Legolas argwöhnisch.

„Offensichtlich."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich müde bin, Elb."

„Du hast in Herrn Faramirs Haus lange geschlafen."

„Und jetzt schlafe ich wieder", sagte Nazgwen fest. „_Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht_", flötete sie im Tonfall des nervösen Mädchens und drehte sich zur Wand.


End file.
